


Lloyd, I'm ready to be heartbroken

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Series: Seis canciones que no me gustan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: Kuroo consigue el teléfono de Tsukishima y decide comenzar a mandarle mensajes de texto.





	Lloyd, I'm ready to be heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del Reto de fanfic de la página Reto Fanfiction 2018 en fb y también de uno en el que mi hasbando me reto, donde tenía que usar 6 canciones que no me gusten.

En cuanto se escucho la voz pregrabada que anunciaba la llegada a la estación, Kuroo se puso de pie de un salto, cuando la puerta se abrió salio corriendo, esquivando a la gente e intentando no llevarse a nadie por delante, soltando disculpas a diestra y siniestra. En cuanto pudo llegar a la calle, paro el primer taxi que paso.

(...)

Kenma le había mirado de una manera rara, había meneado la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y le dijo que se fuera, Kuroo sonrió y le meneo el suave cabello medio desteñido y salió de la habitación del menor con dos grandes zancadas para emprender el camino, se sentía raro al dejar atrás a su mejor amigo, pero ¿que podía hacer él? A pesar de que se le cruzaban cientos de ideas para actuar de una manera más prudente, además de saber que estaba rompiendo mas de dos corazones, hoy, solo por hoy, quería actuar egoístamente, no le interesaban los demás por primera vez y por fin había decidido aventarse con todo. No sabía lo que le esperaría en Miyagi pero no podía importarle menos. Solo quería ver a Tsukki y decirle lo que se había callado desde el campamento.

(...)

El chofer del taxi intento hacerle la platica preguntando por la existencia de una novia o si el destino del viaje era ver a un familiar o si estaba de turismo, por que si era así podía recomendarle unos bonitos lugares para visitar, Kuroo solo pudo sonreírle de la mejor manera que pudo y negar. Tenia todo el buen humor del mundo, pero no para el chofer y este al ver que no recibía la respuesta que esperaba se limito a guardar silencio el resto del viaje.

(…)

Sentia que Bokuto lo iba a echar perder en cuanto Tsukki piso la cancha, pero ¡hey! La táctica habìa funcionado y estaban hombro a hombro practicando, juntos, y todo parecia un sueño. Que ese chico larguirucho, malencarado, sarcástico y sobrecogedoramente atractivo estuviera junto a él era todo un sueño y aunque parecía llevarse mejor con Akaashi, no le importo, por que era de alguna manera reconfortante tenerlo cerca. Cuando regreso con el resto de los chicos del Nekoma, por primera vez notó la mirada diferente de Kenma.

-¿Pasa algo? -interrogo el pelinegro. Kenma pestañeo y nego con la cabeza, sumiéndose de nuevo en su ps vita. Kuroo suspiró y se tendió en su bolsa de dormir.

(…)

Cuando llego a la preparatoria Karasuno, se alegro de no llevar el uniforme escolar, de otra manera tal vez no lo hubieran dejado pasar, aun así hubo miradas indiscretas en su dirección, no creía que fuera a haber algún problema, así que al ver a un grupo de chicas, se les acerco, les ofreció una sonrisa casual y como no queriendo la cosa, pregunto por el gimnasio de la escuela, las chicas cuchichearon entre ellas, sonrojandose en el camino y al fin le señalaron el camino, Kuroo sonrió brillantemente, les dio las gracias y se alejo de ellas hacia la dirección indicada, suspiro ¡dios! Hoy estaba excediendo el numero de suspiros.

(…)

-Lentes...

  
-Me llamo Tsukishima.

  
-Tsukki entonces -el mencionado suspiró, se le noto las ganas de contestar algo, pero desistió y prefirió callar, Kuroo siguió -¿Podrías..?

  
-No -fue la rápida y cortante respuesta del rubio.

  
-¿No que? -pregunto divertido el capitán del Nekoma.

  
-No te voy a dar mi numero o correo o lo que sea que quieras -y se dio media vuelta. Kuroo se quedó en su lugar y sonrió aún más 'Chico listo ¿eh?' Susurro para sí. Finalmente, si consiguió el número de Tsukishima por medio de Kenma quien se lo pidió a Hinata.

(…)

La gravilla crujía bajo sus pies, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta y el corazón que, en todo el camino no había dejado de brincar como loco, mostró que aún podía dar más de sí. Tetsuro solo quería verlo y decirle...

(…)

Sonó el timbre de su teléfono y estiró la mano para levantarlo.

No reconoció el número pero, por la clave de la región pudo imaginarse quien era y al ver el mensaje confirmó la identidad de la otra persona; se masajeo la frente. Tal vez lo mejor sería poner el número en contatos bloqueados.

_'Hey Tsukki'_

_'…'_

Kei dejo el aparato a un lado. Sonó otra vez.

_'Sé que estas leyendo esto.'_

¡Esto era el colmo! Seguro habia sido Hinata el culpable de que no pudiera estudiar a gusto, asi que contestó en un tono indignado, además solo dejaba que Yamaguchi lo llamara Tsukki fuera de su familia.

_'¿Fue Hinata verdad? ¡Ese enano! Por cierto, no me llames Tsukki y deja de mandarme mensajes.'_

_'xD! Pero oye, quería contarte que encontré una cafetería donde sirven un maravilloso pastel de fresas'_

Kei no quería admitirlo, pero eso fue una buena estrategia y como no queriendo la cosa, medio contesto.

_'… ¿Aja?'_

_'Me gustaría invitarte la próxima vez que vengas a Tokio.'_

Kuroo le causaba sensaciones raras que aún no sabía precisar si eran buenas o malas, pero no podía negar que esa invitación le había hecho dudar el no bloquear el número, aún así intento resistir.

_'Mhm ¿no tienes alguien más a quien molestar?'_

_'Oh, vamos... no seas así.'_

Entonces Tsukishima, reparó en algo.

_'Espera ¿quién te dijo lo del pastel?'_

_'¡No me digas! ¿si te gusta el pastel de fresa? ¡No pensé que te gustaría!'_

Kei casi podia escuchar la risa del capitán de Nekoma y sin querer, se sonrojó, caviló otra vez el bloquear el numero.

_'…'_

_'¿Tsukki? Sé que sigues ahí.'_

_'…'_

Se dió por vencido por el momento, seguro que si bloqueaba a Kuroo, este hallaría la manera de contactarlo. Sonó el telefono.

_'Te seguiré mandando mensajes.'_

Fue el texto con amenaza que llego, Kei se sintió un poco más ligero, susurró un 'maldito acosador' y al fin cedió.

_'Lo pensaré.'_

Fue la escueta respuesta.

Kuro, en su habitación se levanto de su silla, apretó su teléfono contra su pecho y dio algunas vueltas, mientras brincaba celebrando su victoria.

(…)

Escucho los gritos de Sawamura, los de Hinata y los de Nishinoya. Respiró hondo mientras llevaba una mano hacia la manija de la puerta, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, imagino que se veía como un tonto, pero se dió valor y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió. Kuroo apenas y pudo contener el gritillo que amenazó con escapársele.

-En un momento regre...- Tsukki se quedó a media frase al mirar al frente y Kuroo pudo escuchar como alguien, Yamaguchi tal vez, se apresuraba a preguntar si todo estaba bien, a lo cual el rubio hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando que no pasaba nada y cerro la puerta tras de sí -¡Kuroo! ¿Que haces aquí? -la voz de Tsukki sonaba entre preocupada y molesta, pero un tenue rubor comenzo a aparecer en sus mejillas. Kuroo sonrió.

-Quería verte.

Tsukishima giró la vista.

-Tonto -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

(...)

Aprovechando que nadie parecía ponerles atención, Kuroo miró a Kenma y esté bajo un momento su 3ds.

-Te va a aceptar -Tetsuro parpadeó sorprendido, a pesar del bullicio de la cafeteria, pudo escuchar perfectamente a su amigo -Lo he notado desde el comienzo. Sonries como bobo en ciertas horas cuado miras tu teléfono -Kuroo lo miró con un dejo de tristeza que logró que Kenma hiciera un mohin, pero se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Estas bien con eso?

Kenma dio un sorbo a su helado flotante, se quedó pensando unos segundos para al fin contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Tengo opción?

-Supongo que no -le respondió Kuroo al momento que se llevaba una papa con queso a la boca, había algo que lo empujaba a explicarle las cosas a su mejor amigo, no quería que hubiera malos entendidos -Él... lo que pasa es... solo que Tsukki es...

-No me interesa saber -le interrumpió el menor y miró al frente fijando su atención en como Tanaka y Lev escogían la siguiente canción que sonaría en la rockola.

-Tienes razón, perdón -Kuroo guardo un breve silencio, se sentía como una basura por estar haciéndole esto a alguien como Kenma, pero confiaba en que este podría sobreponerse exitosamente. El teléfono de Kuroo vibró y al revisarlo, una sonrisa boba se le escapó.

-Deberías de dar pronto el siguiente paso ¿no crees? Hinata me contó algo de Yamaguchi -Kuroo levanto la vista, una mirada entre interrogante y angustiada se le plantó, Kenma estuvo a punto de reír (o llorar, eso no lo tenía muy claro) y cuando el capitán comenzó a abrir la boca, Kenma se apresuro a hablar -¡Ni creas que te ayudaré más!

La expresión de Kuroo cambió de asombrada a alegre con una pasmosa facilidad, la risa cristalina de su vecino le ayudo un poco a Kenma.

Esa noche Kuroo habló con Bokuto por teléfono, no sabía como, pero le consiguió los boletos para el viaje a Miyagi para el día siguiente.

(…)

-Lo siento -fue la escueta respuesta de Kuroo. Kei suspiró y dió un sorbo a su malteada. Deshacerse de todos sin que supieran que Kuroo estaba en la ciudad fue complicado, más que eso ¡una hazaña! Pero este momento estaba haciendo que lo haya valido, aun así la mirada extraña de Yamaguchi lo había desconcertado, el de Nekoma hablo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento -Yo... Tsukki, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Pero se quedó callado cuando la luz de la pequeña cafetería se atenúo, tomándolos por sorpresa, Kuroo giró la cara hacia la barra y sonrió para después alzar el pulgar en gesto de aprobación para enseguida empezar a sonar una canción de Kings of Leon; Kei estaba confundido, alzó una ceja y carraspeó para llamar la atención del capitán.

-Lo siento, Tsukki, es solo que...- Hubo otra pausa y Kei pensó que bien podría golpear a su acompañante, pero el roce de unos dedos fríos sobre el dorso de su mano lo hizo detenerse y ruborizarse, dedos que fueron retirados cuando la mesera se acercó con el té chai latte que había pedido Kuroo, el pastel de fresas de Kei y un pequeño portavelas rosa en forma de corazón con un pequeña vela encendida con olor a vainilla. Sin poderlo evitar, Kei arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la vela?- Tetsuro rió con ganas y busco la mano de Tsukishima para tomarla sin pena.

-Se que no captas este tipo de situaciones, pero coopera un poco Tsukki...

-Espera ¿qué? No entiendo -el rubio quería respuestas pronto, pero la intensa mirada de Kuroo lo hizo volver a detenerse.

-Kei...- el tono de voz utilizado, hizo que el aludido se sonrojara con fuerza y Kuroo tomo aire.- Me gustas, me has gustado desde el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos. Quiero estar contigo, así que tomaré lo que me des y haré lo que este en mí para hacerte feliz.

-Kuroo, eso es...-

-¿Bello? ¿lo más romántico que te han dicho? -le interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Intenso y cursi, diría yo -y se llevó la malteada a los labios, dio un gran trago, dándose tiempo a sopesar su respuesta y después de lo que a Kuroo le pareció una eternidad, Kei al fin contestó -Pero esta bien. Estaré contigo, solo no te quejes si lo que puedo darte es poco.

- _Hey Lloyd, I'm ready to be heartbroken!!_

Tsukishima lo miró perplejo para después comenzar a reír con fuerza, era lo más bello que el pelinegro había visto en su vida, cuando el rubio paro de reír, se burlo de Kuroo.

-Teniendo miles de grupos ¿elijes parafrasear a Camera oscura? ¿y que hay de Kings of Leon? Ni siquiera me gustan esos.

-Bueno, ya podrás iluminarme con tus finos gustos -la sonrisa del mayor, fue la más alegre y sincera que le había visto y Kei se permitió sonreír con sinceridad también.

(...)

Caminaron juntos, lo suficiente como para que sus dedos se rozaran, Tsukki no había querido darle la mano y el entendía, en Tokio las cosas eran, hasta cierto punto, diferentes; también había querido acompañar a Tsukki hasta su casa, pero la hora de regreso se acercaba y sí no quería quedarse varado en Miyagi debía irse pronto, así que Kei lo acompaño a la estación. Al llegar al lugar, Kuroo sujeto la mano de su novio y lo jaló hasta poder esconderse detrás de un pilar y lo abrazó con fuerza, el otro no dijo nada, ambos estaban nerviosos, podían oler el perfume de cada uno y sentir la calidez del otro. Con un suave movimiento, Kuroo tomó la barbilla de Kei y plantó un suave beso, sintió la respiración y los cálidos labios, el rubio le permitió ir más allá y entreabrió la boca en una clara invitación, soltando un suspiro en el transcurso, el pelinegro dió un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, eso no lo esperaba, pero era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y entonces ahondo el beso.

Cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron, Kuroo estaba más que eufórico, quería contarle a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, en otras circunstancias, se lo habría contado primero a Kenma, pero esta vez no iba a poder ser así, por lo que mensajeo a Bokuto.

_'Gracias por los boletos, bro ¡todo fue un éxito! ¡te debo una grande!'_

Luego le mando un mensaje corto a Tsukishima.

_'Gracias por este maravilloso día, descansa. <3'_

Bokuto respondió.

_'Un placer, brooo!! Comprame un katsudon y estamos a mano. lol'_

Tetsurou sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, luego le llego la contestación de su ahora novio, que lo hizo sonreír aún más y le lleno el pecho de un cálido sentimiento.

_'Love and longing, sweet heart.'_

**Author's Note:**

> La parte de la cafetería esta basada en hechos reales, soy un as con la sutilez lol y lamentablemente, acabo gustándome esta canción.
> 
> Por cierto no me gusta tampoco Kings of Leon y el último mensaje de Tsukishima es el título de una canción de Stellarstarr**. 
> 
> King of Leon - On call https://open.spotify.com/track/5ZTNAx6n8yCQur1D7Ifj3s?si=RdqzSFebSryAB2rimiuL1Q
> 
> Camera oscura - Lloyd, I´m ready to be heartbroken https://open.spotify.com/track/52PuLmsxTDOI2WAqpzYjoT?si=qrgZ8opnRS2RHtl3v2V1Tg
> 
> Stellastarr** - Love and Longing https://open.spotify.com/track/06GJ84rVdP8NkUcYtPtkEm?si=OmCi4PIDTuesGoXlAdiSzw


End file.
